


Good morning

by karin6824



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, F/M, Missing Scene, Victory Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karin6824/pseuds/karin6824
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Catching Fire, during the Victory Tour. Effie walks in on Katniss and Peeta sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for quite a while now and I'm tired of correcting it, never completly happy with how it is. I think I've kept it to myself long enough, so I decided to upload it anyway.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my native language)  
> Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy

 

 

“Up, up, up Katniss! It’s going to be a big, big, big day!” Effie knocks on her door to wake her up and then keeps walking; surely going to his room to repeat the same procedure.

Next to him, Katniss groans and buries her face deeper in his chest, her hand moving a bit down his side to bring him closer. A warm feeling spreads inside him and he wishes he could wake up next to Katniss Everdeen every morning for the rest of his life. “Good morning,” He sighs, securing his hold on her.

Katniss starts brushing her hand absentmindedly over his torso, her fingers tracing invisible figures on his side and Peeta has to repress the need to squirm under her touch. At one point he actually  _giggles_  and Katniss stops her movements to look up at him with her eyebrows raised, eyes wide. He doesn’t want to address her silent question, so instead he just takes her hand and moves it to a safe place.

It doesn’t work. As soon as she realizes what he’s done she frees her hand from his and moves it back to its former place and continues playing with her fingers. He doesn’t giggle this time, but he does fidget in a poor attempt to escape her hand. “Peeta?” She asks looking up at him once more, but this time her hand keeps moving over his skin. “Are you ticklish?”

“No.” He groans, still trying to remain still, but not quite managing to. He can’t think of a time when he has ever said a worse lie. She grins, like a small child who just discovered a jar full of cookies, and moves herself to lie completely on top of him. He quickly discovers why.

“Katniss!” He pleads between laughs. Her fingers are on both of his sides now and she’s tickling him whole heartedly, barely giving him time to breath. “No, stop! Stop!”

She’s laughing along, probably at his helplessness, clearly enjoying his reactions to her touch. She squeals suddenly, when he manages to roll over and pin her with his body. Her reaction surprises them both and they stay still for a second, evaluating their opponents. He slowly moves his hands to her sides, at a teasing pace, watching her expression. “Are  _you_ ticklish, Katniss?” He echoes her question. She shakes her head no, but their eyes remain locked, where he can see dread hiding. “Are you sure?” She nods, but he moves his fingers once, right over her ribs, and this time she is the one who giggles.

He smiles triumphantly. “I think your body might disagree with you.” He says with a smirk, before passing his fingers again. And he doesn’t stop. She’s the one laughing hysterically now, asking him to stop, but at the same time fighting back and tickling him in return. They’re a mess of limbs, tangled in one another, squirming and laughing. “Please—!”

“Katniss! I told you half an hour— OH MY GOSH!” Effie barges in her bedroom to find Peeta lying on top of Katniss in her bed. Both of them making weird noises and breathing hard. And obviously it would just happen to be the one time that Peeta slept without a shirt on, because it had been too warm the night before. “OH MY GOSH!” She repeats even higher, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing like a fish. “GET UP NOW! GET UP! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! THIS- THIS BEHAVIOUR! AND ON THE TRAIN NO LESS! GET UP! I EXPECT YOU TO BE AT THE DINING COMPARTMENT IN TEN MINUTES!” Effie leaves the room and closes the door behind her (Peeta would say ‘slam’, but Effie Trinket is ‘too well mannered’ to slam a door). As she walks down the hall they can still hear her ramblings about unacceptable behaviour and ‘what if someone finds out!’

Peeta looks back down at Katniss, still frozen under him, a horror-struck expression on her face. He carefully sits up next to her, waiting for her reaction. She finally lets her gaze wander over to him, just for a second before she drops her eyes and an intense blush sets on her cheeks, which only gets deeper as her eyes fleet away when she realizes she was staring at his bare chest.

And then, she snorts and covers her face with her hands. “Of course Effie Trinket would walk in on us.” Peeking between her fingers, she hurries to add, “Not that there was anything to walk in to, but you know, we were-... what it looked like- I mean…” She groans, shaking her head.

Peeta smiles in amusement. He lowers her hands from her face and squeezes them before letting go. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” he kisses her lightly on the cheek, before going out of her bedroom.

 

\---------------------

 

He wasn’t sure if Katniss would prefer to describe breakfast as ‘awkward’ or ‘mortifying’. But for him it was definitely amusing.

They had sat down with straight faces, but that had quickly changed when Haymitch raised his glass and made a silent toast in their honour in mock-celebration. This was soon followed by Effie starting her lecture on appropriate behaviour. Katniss’ face was crimson the entire duration of breakfast and Peeta couldn’t stop his lips from curling upwards every time his gaze landed on her.

It’s pointless to try and clear the situation. Effie is completely sure of what she saw with her own eyes, and what two teenagers would like her to believe, obviously embarrassed for having been caught in such circumstances.

“I expected better from the both of you!” Effie’s rant is endless. It seems to go on and on in a high pitched indignant tone of voice. “And on the train no less! What if word gets out?! It would ruin your image! I cannot believe this!”

“Me neither,” interrupts Haymitch. “Didn’t know either of you had it in you. Congratulations.” Haymitch chuckles. In a weird way, he actually seems kind of happy.

 

 

After finishing eating, when they are  _finally_  allowed to leave the table, Haymitch calls him back. Peeta lets Katniss go and follows his mentor until they enter what he assumes is his room, for the looks (and smells) of it. Haymitch starts rummaging through his stuff and after a while he finds what he was looking for. He hands Peeta some foiled little squares. “Use them.” He says drily.

“Um, thank you…” Peeta looks up at his mentor and then back down at the little _packets?_ he has in his hands. “What are they?”

Haymitch snorts at his clueless expression. “They’re condoms, boy. You use them so you don’t get sweetheart knocked up.”

“It’s not... We’re not…” He stumbles. He’s paying for having been amused at Katniss’ reactions earlier. He’s sure of it. He can’t help his face getting warm and making a grimace. But he swallows his pride and tries to stay collected when he asks Haymitch how to use them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please leave a comment, they make me happy :)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: thestuckinbed


End file.
